<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Drives by inspiredbythemusic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549206">Night Drives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic'>inspiredbythemusic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seventeen Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seventeen Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Drives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You weren’t afraid of the dark or anything. It just seemed like you had only been shopping for an hour, maybe two hours max; but when you stepped out of the store and the chilly evening air prickled your skin, you realized that you had stayed out much later than intended. </p><p>And as often as you made the trek from your home to the small boutique, you weren’t thrilled by the prospect of walking home in the middle of the night, when the only light came from a few street lamps, and scattered stars, and the waning moon. But before you could seriously weigh your options of transportation, a familiar voice called to you from across the street. </p><p>It was Seungcheol, a boy you hadn’t seen since high school, and he was running to you. He waved his arms wildly, screaming, “Y/N! Hey, Y/N!” By the time he stood beside you, he was slightly wheezing, but that didn’t hinder his smile. “What have you been up to?”</p><p>“Hey,” you greeted warmly. “I’ve just been shopping—” you lifted the bags in your arms to cite as evidence. </p><p>Seungcheol narrowed his eyes at you. “This late?” You recognized that tone easily; he was about to scold you. </p><p>“I lost track of time.” It was a weak defense, you couldn’t deny that. So before Seungcheol could begin his lecture, you put your hands on your hips and demanded to know, “What has you out so late?”</p><p>Seungcheol mimicked your posture, pouting childishly as he claimed, “I was buying a birthday present for my mom!” And when you rolled your eyes skeptically, he pulled a tiny gift box out of his pocket and shook it in front of your face. “See! I’m not a liar!”</p><p>You had to laugh at his antics. Was it possible for someone to have changed so little since graduating? Still, that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. At least he was just as sweet as he had always been. </p><p>You didn’t realize you had vocalized your thoughts until Seungcheol sank into a deep blush as he stuffed the gift back into his pocket. He stuttered, “Well, I’m not that sweet. I didn’t remember until the last minute, that’s why I’m out here so late.”</p><p>Your thoughts were still too overwhelmed by the embarrassment of accidentally telling Seungcheol exactly what you were thinking, so you struggled to respond. It wasn’t until his eyes fixed on you expectantly that you blurted, “Then I guess you have to go now, huh?”</p><p>“Oh yeah..” He was apparently taken aback. And could you really blame him? You made it sound as if you were desperate for him to go away— which, of course, was humiliatingly far from the truth. </p><p>But you weren’t about to tell him that, so with your pride seriously wounded, you mumbled a rushed good-bye and set off toward your house. You stopped in your tracks, though, when Seungcheol called your name: “Hey, Y/N, do you need a ride home?”</p><p>He still wanted to be around you, even when you were behaving strangely? It seemed unlikely, so you offered him a way out. “Isn’t that out of your way?”</p><p>“No, not unless you’ve moved since high school,” he shrugged. “Besides, I wouldn’t mind going out of my way for you.” </p><p>The blush that rose to Seungcheol’s pale cheeks convinced you that maybe he hadn’t meant to say that either. So, calling it even for accidental outbursts, you gladly accepted his offer. </p><p>“I really am glad I ran into you,” you confessed as he opened the car door for you. “I didn’t realize how much I missed you.” </p><p>Donning a flattered smile, Seungcheol raced to the driver’s seat. And once he was sitting, he glanced at you and warned, “You shouldn’t stand outside a store at midnight next time you need to remember how much you like me, okay Y/N? It’s dangerous, and I might not be around to drive you home.”</p><p>“You really haven’t changed,” you remarked through your laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>